Borsalino
Borsalino (ボルサリーノ, Borusarīno), also known as Kizaru (黄猿, Kizaru), is one of the three Admirals in the Marines. He was first mentioned by Robin during the initial encounter with Aokiji. Because of his actions, Kizaru can be considered the main antagonist of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Unshou Ishizuka (Japanese) Kizaru is an incredibly tall man, roughly the same size of the other two Admirals Aokiji and Akainu, and clearly taller than Brook. Kizaru is a middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, and a very thin beard. He looks older than the other two Admirals (while it is unknown if he actually is). his birthday is November 23rd and is age would be 56. His standard outfit consists of a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over it like a cape, his arms not in its sleeves. Kizaru also wears pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a tiny Black Transponder Snail on his left wrist, like a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit. He is generally seen wearing an idiotic grin on his face. 27 years ago he wore a typical Marine cap, and his beard was not as full as it is currently. He also lacked the gold amber-tinted sunglasses, shirt, and tie, which he was last seen wearing. Post-Timeskip After the timeskip, he switches out his inner shirt for a non-collar one, and loses the tie. Also, he seems to have grown out his beard a little. His timeskip age is 58. Gallery Personality Kizaru seems to be very laid-back and easygoing, speaking rather-slowly and occasionally drawing out the last word of his sentences. Even in surprising and unexpected situations, he's apparently never shocked. Even when a pirate fired a gunshot at him, he seemed to be focused only on calling his subordinate, and didn't even mind. He even asked the offenders where his subordinate was. After uprooting a mangrove tree, he laughed to himself that the force he used was a tad excessive. He's also very calm and cool-headed, even in tense situations, such as when Basil Hawkins appeared unharmed by his attack, or when Rayleigh appeared. This very laid-back personality and his slow speech is quite a contrast to his Devil Fruit, which allows him to fight and move at the speed of light. He speaks in a politely sarcastic manner. He is very sarcastic and mocking towards his enemies, such as mocking Luffy for being too weak. He often taunts and belittles his foes in and out of battle, such as taunting Whitebeard about Luffy being too feeble to lead the charge towards the execution platform. Unfortunately for the World Government, he can be quite absent-minded and irresponsible, judged by the fact he used a lot of power in a kick directed at the escaping pirates, uprooted an entire mangrove tree, and tried to call Sentomaru with a Black Transponder Snail, which is only for intercepting communications. He also seems to prefer his original name, Borsalino, rather than his alias. Apparently, after Luffy sent Charloss flying during the Sabaody incident, Kizaru volunteered to be dispatched by Sengoku to deal with the Nobles' predicament, partly to fulfill his duty as an Admiral and because he was under the impression that a trip down the Archipelago to expel the Pirate threat would be most relaxing (especially since the Marines already had their hands full in preparation for the Whitebeard War), and was seemingly disappointed when Silvers Rayleigh came out to confront him. If nothing else, Borsalino appears to be more laid back than Aokiji, when Luffy and Law escaped from Marineford, completely dropped the matter, his attitude regarding it being that of a carefree reaction. However, he has shown his ruthlessness. While he never has expressed any sympathy for or against the philosophy of absolute justice, Kizaru's careless behavior gives him very little mercy towards criminals, particularly pirates, to whom he has targeted. Kizaru even decided to capture Silvers Rayleigh, who had given up piracy over twenty years earlier, simply because, as a member of the Roger Pirates, his crimes could not be forgiven. Following the events of the Sabaody Archipelago, Kizaru captured 500 pirates. Also, he sees the Seven Warlords of the Sea as nothing more than pirates, even if they are on the World Government's side. Even when Oars Jr. was bloody and dying (having lost a leg), Kizaru showed no mercy; he simply offered to go ahead and shoot Oars Jr. through the head. Kizaru often comments that some of the abilities of his opponents are quite frightening. One instance was when after he witnessed the Devil Fruit abilities of three Supernovas, he referred to them as monsters, although he was otherwise unfazed by them. Another was after he tried to directly attack Whitebeard, First Division Commander, Marco, intercepted his attack with ease which made Kizaru to point out how scary the Whitebeard Pirates were, and most recently when Benn Beckman aimed a gun at him, although in that case Kizaru still succeeded in getting off an attack while Ben Beckman was shocked he wasn't done yet. Since Kizaru always delivers such admissions of fear with a deadpan expression on his face and his usual lackadaisical tone of voice, it's never clear if he's mocking his opponents or if he's being serious. Relationships Friends/Allies *Marines **Smoker **Monkey D. Garp **Jaguar D. Saul **Kizaru **Sentomaru **Pacifista Family Neutral *Akainu *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Jimbei **Boa Hancock **Crocodile **Bartholomew Kuma Rivals *Akainu *Kizaru Enemies *Silvers Rayleigh *Whitebeard Pirates **Edward Newgate **Marco **Portgas D. Ace **Jozu **Vista *Jimbei *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy *Blackbeard Pirates **Marshall D. Teach Abilities and Powers As an Admiral, Kizaru commands vast numbers of Marine subordinates. The most prevalent of the powers under his command is the Buster Call. He was able to defeat four of the Supernovas on Sabaody Archipelago with great ease. Even without his Devil Fruit, he also has extremely acute hearing, being able to hear activity underwater, before the Whitebeard War began. He possesses extreme physical endurance, as shown when he was kicked to the ground by Marco without even receiving a scratch, and strength, when he pushes down Whitebeard's bisento with just one foot. Kizaru is also capable of fighting Rayleigh and Whitebeard equally despite their Haki abilities. He also has great accuracy, as shown when he shot and destroyed the key to Ace's shackles whilst it was still in Luffy's hands. His extraordinary speed and precision makes him one of the most dangerous fighters in the series. When Hawkins faced Kizaru, he worked out his chances against the Admiral: * In a battle against Kizaru the chances of defeat were 100% * In flight (retreating) the chances of success were 12% * On the defensive side circumvention chances were 76% * Survival; probability of death was 0% * Hawkins came to the conclusion that facing an Admiral with just ten dolls (in reference to his own Devil Fruit) was unwise. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki, so with a rank above Vice Admiral Kizaru can also use the ability. He was seen using his Armament Haki to negate Whitebeard's attempt to destroy the execution platform, by creating, with his fellow Admirals, a shield combination of their three Haki. Devil Fruit Kizaru possesses the power of the Glint-Glint Fruit, meaning 'glimmer' or 'light,' a Logia-type Devil Fruit. As a Logia-user, he is able to let objects pass through him and reconstruct his body from energy particles. He is capable of moving and attacking at the speed of light, and all of his attacks are based on the element of light; such as firing energy blasts from his fingertips or feet with extreme precision. His power is very destructive, causing huge explosions and easily destroying buildings. He also has the ability to reflect himself, essentially moving from one location to the next at the speed of light, making him the fastest man in the world (as nothing is faster than light). He can also make an energy sword out of pure light, which can stand up to heavy "Haki" based attacks; as seen when he was fighting Silvers Rayleigh. Kizaru has named several of his abilities after the three great treasures of Japan. Weapons Kizaru has shown considerable skill with a sword of light produced by his Devil Fruit, as he is able to duel Silvers Rayleigh to a draw despite his loss of intangibility. History Early Life Not much is shown about Borsalino's past. He is briefly seen in the background when Garp and Sengoku were discussing how to deal with the Edd War battle between Gol D. Roger and Shiki. His position at that time is unknown, but it can be said that he was already among high rank officers, as he was wearing the Marines coat and his trademark yellow suit. Synopsis Sabaody Archipelago Arc Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Marines Category:Marine Admirals Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Enemy Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Supportive Characters